Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Littleguinea
Summary: Both Jack and Sam want to give the perfect Christmas present.


**Disclaimer **: I don't own the characters or WAT however much I might like to!

**A/N** : Spoilers for Season 7 up to Better Angels, so don't read it if you're spoiler free. Thank you so much to Justine who didn't tell me my writing was complete and utter rubbish and helped me turn this into something readable, and of course to all the authors that frequent Maple Street who have inspired me to give it a go...if I could be even half as good as them I'd be happy.

**Rating**: K+

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Twas the Night Before Christmas…

by Littleguinea

-----------

24th December, 5.30pm.

Snow slowly fell outside, the snowflakes softly kissing the window as Jack stared out. The unit hadn't had a new case for two days and Jack prayed that they didn't receive a call in the next hour. He had something very important to do before he headed back to his apartment.

Hanna had gone back to Chicago to be with her mother and sister for Christmas, so Jack knew he was going to have a few stress**-**free days and he intended to make the most of them. Not that things had been as bad as he had expected. Sure, they had both locked horns over a couple of issues- his ridiculously early curfew time for one and her insistence on spending at least an hour in the bathroom every morning.

Jack's mind wandered back to his conversation with Sam all those months ago in Los Angeles, the doubts he'd had then about being able to care for Hanna, both emotionally and physically, and the words of support and comfort that Sam had given him.

"You have to work it out this time Jack, your daughter is depending on you."

In that moment, Jack had realised that this time he would do everything in his power to live up to his responsibilities… and not only for his daughter.

Jack was jolted back to reality when Viv softly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Jack- what do you think, are we safe to go yet?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Jack had already told Martin, Danny, Sam and Elena to head off. They hadn't needed telling twice and had quickly left the FBI offices for their well earned Christmas break. Each of them was hoping for a Christmas full of new opportunities.

"I can't see any reason to hang around here, you get yourself home to your family, I hope you have a great Christmas" said Jack, sincerely.

"Yeah, you too Jack- any plans?" asked Viv.

"Oh well, you know, one or two" Jack responded and Viv was sure she saw a definite glint in her boss'eye.

"Well, catch you later**,**" said Viv, heading out the door.

"Sure**,**" mumbled Jack, his mind on other things.

6.15pm…………

He'd finished his final reports, so he switched off his computer and grabbed his jacket. As he ventured out into the snow Jack drew his coat around him to keep out the chill, knowing that depending upon the outcome of the evening, his world might be about to change forever.

Xxx-

Sam had been so glad to leave at 4.30pm. She knew she wouldn't have much time to complete her mission as Rosa was expecting her home at 6.00pm at the latest, so she had just one and a halfhours. It would be tight, her shopping trips always lasted at least two hours, but she would just have to stick to the task in hand this time.

The last few months had been a complete revelation to Sam in more ways than one. She loved Finn dearly and wouldn't be without him now, but she would be lying if she said she hadn't missed a bit of male company since he was born.

"I would like to be, all the things you need me to be" – the words kept repeating over and over in her head. A subtle smile played across her lips.

No truer words had been spoken, Sam had felt completely and utterly secure since her trip to Los Angeles and she knew tonight had to be just perfect. She wanted to give him the best Christmas present he had ever had.

Xxx-

Jack got back to his apartment at 7.00pm. It hadn't taken him as long as he'd expected, and he was pleased with his evening'swork. He hurried into the shower; he didn't want to be late. As the water slowly caressed his body, taking away the stress and strain of the day, his thoughts drifted again to that balmy night in Los Angeles.

He'd taken a risk asking her to go with him. She'd been a little reluctant at first, worried about how it might look to the others.

As they'd sat there on the bench and discussed their future, she'd given him the best indication she could that they were going to be okay. That wonderful kiss finally made him believe in himself, made him believe he really could do anything that he set his mind to.

The kiss had been followed by so many more that evening and the long waited re-dawning and consummation of their love.

Suddenly Jack's eyes began to sting and he snapped out of his dreamlike state. He had to get ready and be over there by 8.00pm… and he mustn't forget his precious package, the fruit of his evening's work.

Xxx-

As Sam arrived back home it had just turned 6.00pm. Rosa was bathing Finn and the caterers were hard at work. Sam was pleased that Elena had suggested caterers to her. She had intended cooking herself, but now realised that it would have been virtually impossible to achieve everything she needed to in the time, and she'd decided to splash out.

Finn was ready for bed, so she let Rosa out and then took him through to his room.

She was so glad she had finally managed to get him into his own room a few weeks back, somehow the evening probably wouldn't go quite as she intended if he'd still been in his cot by her bed.

Jack and Sam had managed to grab the odd moment of intimacy here and there since coming back from LA but tonight Sam wanted it to be perfect, romantic -and her sofa didn't quite fit with that scenario.

Finn drifted off to sleep and Sam found herself once more in Los Angeles.

"And for you and your son"

Those six words had left her reeling. She knew she'd caused them after all – she'd been annoyed that he took the call from Viv instead of finishing their conversation and he knew that. But the kiss, the words of love and support she'd given him later, were enough to draw him out of himself and allow him to admit his feelings for her.

They were the best six words she'd ever heard and they'd been the start of an unforgettable evening in many, many ways…

_Knock, knock…_Sam's mind flew back to the present. The caterers had finished. She closed Finn's bedroom door behind her. She thanked them and showed them out.

Returning to the living room she looked out the window, watching the falling snow and the impression it left on the sidewalk. He would be here soon.

Now… the food was prepared, the table was ready- all Sam had to do was prepare dessert. She strolled back into her bedroom to make her selection.

Xxx-

Jack looked at his watch; it was 8.00pm as his taxi drew up to her apartment. Perfect timing, he wanted the evening to get off to the right start. As he walked up the steps the door opened. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her, a silhouette against the light from her apartment.

"Sam……..you look beautiful" Jack said, "I haven't seen that before -is it new?"

"Well, um**,** yes actually" Sam was pleased with his reaction; she felt she had chosen well that afternoon. She just hoped her more intimate purchase would evoke just as positive a response from Jack later.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam said, "Anyway, come on in, dinner's ready"

A beautiful fragrance hit Jack as he entered her apartment. He'd been here quite a few times over the last few months but this time it was different, warmer and more sensual. He liked it.

"Do you think you've got enough candles here?" he asked. "I like them, you should light candles a little more often." Sam was once again pleased by his response, she really had done well that afternoon.

His eye was then drawn towards the elegant display on the table. She'd obviously gone to a lot of trouble and he wondered if she had any idea what he was planning.

"Our meal's ready; shall we dine, my good sir?" asked Sam, playfully.

As they ate they talked in depth about their day, about the past, about their future. Jack was careful not to have too much of the superb wine that Sam had chosen. He wanted to keep his wits about him.

"I have a special dessert planned for you" Sam said sexily.

"Before that Sam, I have something I want to say." He had her full attention now as her eyes fixed on him. Taking a deep breath, he continued: "You know that the past few months have been hard for me and I wouldn't have gotten through it without you." Jack felt his voice was shaky, nervous and vulnerable -and he was sure Sam could tell. "You've put your trust in me, your faith and you've given me your unconditional love… I would be nothing without you and Finn -you've brought me back to life, I love you so much," Jack said, his voice filled with raw emotion.

"I love you too Jack, more than you know" replied Sam quietly.

Jack slowly got up from his chair; he reached into his jacket pocket and dropped down on one knee in front of Sam.

"You once asked me Sam, what we were doing, and at the time I couldn't give you an answer that meant anything to either of us, now I hope I can finally answer that question…Sam, I love you with all my heart, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would agree to be my wife… Will you marry me?"

By now Sam could see the tears welling up in Jack's eyes; she could see the love, desire and affection.

She dropped down beside him; her hands caressing his face. "Jack Malone, I love you and it would be an honor to become your wife."

Jack opened the little jewelery box to reveal the most exquisite and beautiful solitaire diamond Sam had ever seen.

"Jack, it's…oh my god **-** it's beautiful," she said breathlessly as Jack slipped it onto her finger.

As he did so Sam leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Jack let out a low sigh.

He gently took Sam's face in his hands, so that he could stare deeply into her eyes **-** which now were full of longing - longing for him.

"Now then," he said, "what about that dessert you promised?"

"Ah well, you'll have to come with me for that" said Sam, taking Jack by the hand and leading him slowly towards her bedroom.

Just as they reached the door, Finn let out the loudest screech Sam had ever heard.

"Oh damn… I'll just settle him, wait there," she said, hurrying off to Finn's room, hoping she could coax him back to sleep as quickly as possible.

As Jack waited he strolled over to the window. The snow fell heavier now and he could only just make out the tracks that the cars had made on the street outside. It was almost magical.

Sam quietly joined him by the window cradling Finn.

Jack enveloped them both in his arms and placed a tender kiss on Finn's forehead. In that one moment Jack finally knew that he had survived and that his life was now complete.


End file.
